Rise of Valrek
by Valrek777
Summary: Valrek has fled from an accident in a mine. He has been transformed into an Alicorn, and now wants to start up his own nation. He wanders the Everfree forest, meets and helps Trixie, and finds an underground palace where he researches new tech and plans out his revolution. He has an encounter with an Ursa Minor, and survives. He continues what he was doing, and begins his uprising.
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of Valrek**

This is a side story, from my main story, _Equestrian Revolution_. It takes place from the time that Valrek escapes the mine, and to the time where he begins his revolution. I recommend you read at least the first chapter of the main story before this, to fill you in.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic. It is owned by Hasbro. This story is based on the show, and it does not reflect my opinion on any character. This is just an idea I came up with, that I thought was interesting. Enjoy!

**Part 1**

Valrek woke up in a tree. It took him about a second, but he remembered why he was there. He escaped from the mine. He looked himself over, and found nothing unusual except a few cuts and bruises- and the fact that he was an Alicorn. He still found it hard to believe what happened- one minute he was doing an experiment, the next he was rising out of rubble as an Alicorn. He knew that he had to run, mainly because he didn't want to know what would happen to him if he was captured. Most ponies would think he was insane, thinking he would be punished. But he was suspicious- for he noticed that Equestria had been on the same technological level for centuries, according to history. He was curious, so he looked around for reasons why- and found some answers that changed the way he views Celestia. He found out that she had actually stopped the progress of technology, because she noticed that her kingdom wouldn't change much. That, in turn, would lead to stricter control- without anypony noticing. She acted kind, and had no reason not to. But her intentions are wrong in Valrek's view. _I do not think a pony who thinks that way, and stalls advancement just to have more control- for no real reason- is fit to rule. She isn't evil, but needs correction or replacement._ he thought. As he was sifting through his memories, he wandered the forest, looking for food, water, and shelter. _If, somehow, I start up a nation of my own, and allow advancement and progress, it will show everypony what is right. But I don't need to do that now- I need to find a place to live out here._ He searched, and found some pears and blueberries. He also found a small rock outcropping near a stream he could sleep under, for it looked as if the weather was clear, and there was only a slight wind. So he laid down, ate some food, and thought some more. _If I am to rule over anypony, I need to make sure I don't make the same mistakes. Ponies should be able to be free-willed, not brainwashed from birth. But I must also have laws to keep crime down... Maybe flexible laws that can be later amended for efficiency? Sounds good. Now about land..._ he thought as he got up and paced on the edge of the stream. _There are unoccupied territories that the princesses were planning on colonizing, maybe I could try that!_ He smiled. Out here, in a forest and living as an outcast, he is planning a nation. He then noticed that he needs something to carry objects in, in case he found something useful. His magic can only carry so much. So he went away from his outcropping, looking for something, like a few big leaves. He was lucky, and found enough to make a small saddle bag before dark. He went to sleep, thinking of the future.

This went on for about a week. He foraged for food, thought of how to run a nation, how to improve on current governing, and finding other places to stay(Trying to find one suitable to live in). He then found an abandoned cave that had looked like a good place to stay in until he felt ready to move on. He set his leaf saddle bag down, and realized that he needed more food. He foraged and after four hours of nothing, he found a cluster of apple trees. _Jackpot! This'll last a while!_ he thought excitedly. He picked enough to last few days, and went to his cave. As he was putting everything in order, he then thought of a possible situation. _What if they refuse? That means I would have to revolt or give up... _his mind trailed off.

Valrek was exploring the area, two days later. As he looked around, he had a thought. _If the princesses refuse, then I would be punished harshly for the attempt. But if I gain a lot of support before speaking with them, it would give me more of a voice in it!_ He smiled largely at the idea, then remembered something. He had to show them proof, and get past the brainwashing. So, as he worked on learning the area, he thought of ways and examples to show them what he had discovered. He felt confident in the fact that if he was patient, and was a good enough leader, he would be successful. _This could actually work!_ he thought. _Although nothing like this has ever been attempted before, I at least have a good chance at founding a nation, and either correcting or replacing Celestia! Well, I would prefer to just correct her, but I will do whatever is necessary to get Equestria out of this stale situation._

After another week of the same thing, just foraging, thinking, and exploring. Valrek got bored. And as he was drinking from a nearby spring, he looked at his reflection, and had another idea of what to do. _I am an Alicorn now... So I can use magic. Maybe I should practice- it could be useful sometime. _But he also noticed his wings, and his body- which was kind of scrawny, because of his past job as a scientist(which didn't require much of anything except brain power). _I should exercise too, because I don't want to look like this when I start trying to talk to others about my ideas and findings. And these wings- they need to be worked on, too. I haven't flown at all since I escaped from the mine- and I don't even know how I figured that out._ he thought. So, in his free time, he exercised and practiced magic, but not flight, for he didn't want to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

The next day, Valrek had nothing to do, so after his routine of exercise, he decided to try out a spell he remembered from his studies- a shapeshifting spell. He thought that it would be useful when he returned to society, so he wouldn't be caught. He tried it, and unbelievably, it worked! He returned to his original size(when he was an earth pony), and his wings disappeared. He still had his horn and same colors, though. But it was good for a first try, so he decided to keep the form for the rest of the day, and went exploring and foraging(even though he had enough food, and he knew the area pretty well now). About twenty minutes later, he heard a voice coming from a clearing up ahead. He crouched down immediately, and crawled slowly forward, curious to see who it was. He reached the edge of the clearing, and saw a blue unicorn, apparently practicing her magic. She was muttering to herself as she made dazzling sparks and lights, but they all seemed to just be for show. "Come on, Trixie, practice makes perfect!" she said. _Trixie? I have heard of her- she is a preformed of sorts, but disappeared after a pony named Twilight Sparkle proved one of her biggest stories wrong._ Valrek thought. He watched as she practiced magic tricks, but none of them impressed Valrek, for he was never a fan of watching tricks and shows, for he over analyzed them. He kept watching, because it was something to do, and he was bored. He was confident that he wouldn't get caught, for she seemed very focused on her tricks, so he relaxed. As he relaxed, he accidentally stepped on a branch, which caught Trixie's attention immediately. He froze- hoping that she would ignore the sound, but when she began walking towards him, he bolted. She started chasing him, saying "Stop! Who goes there?". He kept running, but had another moment of bad luck when he ran right into a tree when he was looking back at her, to check the distance. As he was on the ground, head spinning, she caught up to him, and pinned him down with her magic. "Who are you, and why were you watching Trixie?" she asked. He looked up at her, and said "If you wait until my head stops spinning from hitting that tree, I'll tell you.". This caught her off guard, for he didn't seem afraid or nervous. After about ten minutes, she said "Well? Feel better?". "Yes, thank you for being patient. The reason why I was watching you is because I have nothing else to do." he said. She squinted her eyes and asked "And you are...?". This question caught him off guard. He had to think of something quick, so after a few seconds of faking one of those moments where you feel a sneeze, but it never comes to give him a few seconds to think, he said "My name is Spark Valor. I am wandering Equestria. And who, may I ask, are you?". She looked at him strangely. "Why I am the great and powerful Trixie!" she said in a showy voice. "If you are great and powerful, then what are you doing here in the forest saying 'practice makes perfect', instead of performing?" he told her. She hung her head. "Trixie was upstaged by another pony- Twilight Sparkle. You may have heard of her?" Valrek nodded, and she continued "She proved that Trixie's biggest story- where she had defeated an Ursa Major- was a lie. She regrets telling it now, for she can not show her face in public ever again.". Valrek looked at her and said "Well, you can stop speaking in the third-pony view, it is getting confusing." she nodded "And I don't think that you have to stay in hiding, you can go back to show business, but this time- when you make up a story, make sure to not make it your life, and be truthful when asked outside of the show. That way it doesn't ruin you. You can also let me go, I am not going to run away.". Trixie apologized, and released her magic bindings, freeing him. "Trix-" she started, but corrected herself "I thought of that, but I am too embarrassed to go back." she said. "The sooner you do it, the better. Get it done quickly, like a bandage. You will be uncomfortable, and embarrassed- I would be too- but get it over with, and then you can get your business started back up." Valrek said, stretching his legs, now that they were loose. Trixie looked at him suspiciously "Why are you helping me though? All I did was chase you, causing you to run into a tree, and then pin you to the ground.". He stopped stretching and looked at her. "I am not one to hold a grudge. And you did have a reason for chasing me, for I was watching you from the bushes." he said. "But that doesn't explain why you are helping me.". "I am helping you, because I help anypony who I can, if it is for the right reasons. What I see in your situation is that you got too caught up in your story and shows, you got stuck-up, and thought you were above everypony else. Then, when you were brought down to the level of everypony else, it was too much." Valrek said, as he sat down in front of Trixie. She stared at him. "Nopony has ever said that before, and wanted to help. But- thank you." she said softly. Valrek looked up at the sky, and saw that clouds had started to gather, looking like a storm. "Trixie, do you have any shelter?" Valrek asked. She looked up at the clouds, and shook her head. "Well, I have found a cave that will keep us out of the rain. Do you want to come with me?". Trixie smiled, and said yes, and followed Valrek to his cave. They didn't quite make it before the rain, so they arrived- soaked to the bone. They dried themselves off, with a spell Trixie knew, and they ate some of the food Valrek had gathered  
the previous day. When they had finished eating, Valrek asked if Trixie could teach him some things about magic. He already knew enough about it, but wanted to know as much as he could. Trixie agreed, and began teaching him new spells, and educating him about magic. She was confused sometimes, because he didn't know some of the things that a Unicorn usually learns when they are little, but she taught him still.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

This went on for four days, and she was confident that he was educated well enough to continue learning by himself. She then told him that she was going to go start up her moving show again, and follow his advice of not getting too into her stories and acts. Trixie told him that if she hears of him or sees him again, she will help in whatever way possible, to show her gratitude. They said their farewells, and they both left the cave. Valrek left to find another pace to live- hopefully better than the cave. He wandered for a few miles, and didn't find anything. He continued, but was caught up in a storm, which rained heavily. He then noticed a very discreet looking block that came up out of the ground. He ran to it, to look around, and the ground below him collapsed. He fell ten feet, and landed on stone. He looked in front of him, and saw an iron door. He used his strength and magic to push it open, and it opened enough that he could fit in. He was shocked to see that he was in a large entry hall of some kind of palace- underground! _This is amazing!_ he thought. He knew that he found his new home. So he began exploring the massive building. It took the rest of the day, and part of the night, but he was satisfied greatly with what he found. _This is as big or bigger than the Canterlot Castle! How and why is this here? And does Celestia know of it?_ he thought. _That doesn't matter now. I need to get some rest- and do some fixing up and renovating._ He went to sleep, planning for the next day.

When he woke up, he began cleaning up the palace, which seemed to have been abandoned for centuries- But still semi- clean, except for some collapsed walls and damaged walls. He repaired these just enough so that they weren't obvious holes and cracks. After these repairs and the cleaning, he found an entrance to a tunnel system, which was perfect for laboratories. He then went to the surface to see of there was any sign of the huge structure. He looked and looked, but couldn't find anything above ground. Satisfied, he went back under and found a bedroom that seemed to be for the ruler of he castle, so he chose that as his own, and went to sleep after a hard day of work.

The next day, Valrek got to work on some new technological ideas. He chose the tunnel system as his research and development place, for it worked very well. It was clean, surprisingly open, and he had places to experiment safely. He got to work on the mysterious Magicalite. Valrek had saved some from the mine, just in case he would need them. Unfortunately, he had a limited supply, and first had to learn how to grow them. He pondered this for a while, then had a eureka moment. _Everywhere there is Magicalite, there are always calcium deposits... so maybe if I put them into calcium-rich soil, and give it a jolt of electricity and magic, it could grow!_ He found this rich soil easily, and, of course, had the magic. The only thing missing to test this was electricity. _I need a generator of sorts... back when I was in school, I learned about small generators being made with magnets, but it was never tested, because Celestia's scientists said that magnetism and electricity were two completely different things. Well, maybe that is true, but Celestia has been stalling technological advancement, so it may be a lie. But where will I find magnets?_ he thought. Valrek searched the palace, and found a room with some tools and compasses. He took a piece of metal and waved it around, and felt it tug when he came near a storage room. The door was jammed, so he used a blast of magic to push through it. He found stacks of highly magnetic materials. _Wow, this was a lucky find! _he thought. _Now... to shape it to what I need..._ He then used his magic to try pick up a piece of it, and found that they were in large ring shapes, stacked on pillars of copper. Most likely so they hold, and don't fall. He couldn't remove it, so he tried un-screwing it. He saw that it spun, and came up slowly. _ They probably were not intended to be removed as a whole. Most likely they were chipped off, from what I can tell be the scratched and chipped look on the outside of it._ He spun it, and it wasn't coming up fast enough, so he spun it faster, and faster, and faster. he kept going until he saw a large spark leap from the pillar he was working on to the adjacent one. *ZAP!*. He nearly jumped out of his skin, and dropped the ring of magnetic material. "That's it! It needs metal, and they need to move!" he exclaimed. He slowly unscrewed the magnet, and took it into a large, empty room near the center of the palace. He also took the pillar, and the others. this took all night, and into the next morning, until he fell asleep at noon. Valrek then woke up, foraged for food, drank some water, and returned to his project. he made a large loop of copper, and put two magnetic rings on it. He then connected it to a large container of calcium-rich soil, with some Magicalite seed crystals. He turned the rings as fast as he could, and noticed from the humming sound that the current was flowing. He released the rings and they continued to spin, and diverted his magic to the soil. The crystals glowed with the combination of energy, and grew rapidly, due to the massive amount of magic and electricity. they grew until the container burst open, and Valrek cut off the electricity supply. _There! That should be good enough._ He was proud of his work, for he had grew about a quarter ton of crystals. He then proceeded to break off some of them, and took them down to the labs for testing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

It has been four months. Valrek had used the crystals as a battery system to move the magnetic rings with stored magic. The seed crystals needed to be charged with magic to grow, but after that, only needed calcium and electricity. The crystals grew much more slowly, but enough for Valrek's uses. He found that there was a forge in a room nearby the place that he found the magnets. He wasn't much of a blacksmith, but had enough basic common sense to know that without metals or ores, he didn't have much of a use for it. He took a break from his research and development to go for a walk outside. He hadn't really explored much, only for food and water. So, he went looking for some materials that could be used to craft some stuff. He needed some tools, for the old ones that were in the palace didn't last long at all. He looked around, and after a while, found a huge cave opening. This caught his attention and aroused his curiosity. He walked into the cave, using his magic as a light. After a while, he heard a deep, loud growling. He knew that when things growl, a pony should get away. He didn't know what it was, but followed his instincts and walked back towards the exit. The ground started to shake from underneath him, and he heard a large, but dull *thud* every time it happened, so he turned around to look for the source of the noise. When he looked, he was staring into the face of a gigantic blue bear. _Ursa... Minor?_ he thought. He didn't care, because it was huge, and looked hungry. Valrek turned around and bolted for the exit of the cave. The Ursa minor roared and chased after him. When they got out of the cave, Valrek spread his wings and flew up, out of the trees. He was almost instantly smacked out of the air by the Ursa minor, smashing him onto the ground. He shook his head and got up to run, but was caught up in the bear's paw, and it was holding him tight. He tried to get away, but it just picked him up and opened up its jaws, moving the helpless Valrek toward his mouth. Valrek knew that there was only one way to avoid getting crunched by the Ursa minor's teeth, so when it loosened its grip on him, providing only one way out, he jumped. Right down its throat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Valrek was terrified as he slid down the slimy throat of the Ursa minor. As he jumped into its mouth, he took the biggest gulp of air he had ever took. But before he entered the stomach, Valrek spread out all of his legs, stopping his descent and clogging the Ursa's throat. He felt it gag and cough. It tried to swallow again, but Valrek held on, and found the trachea. He moved around, and shoved his hoof on it, cutting off the Ursa minor's air supply. His lungs felt like they were going to explode, and he was beginning to black out when a surge of vomit launched him out of the bear's throat, and onto the ground. As soon as Valrek hit the ground, he gasped for air. The Ursa choked and gagged. It looked down at Valrek, growling menacingly. But then it turned around and headed into the cave. Valrek slowly got up, his body shaking. it was sunset, and he had to head home. So he walked towards his palace, and washed up in a river on the way. He had never been so terrified in his life, and jumped at every sound. When he got back to the safety of his palace, the sun was down, and it was already night time. Valrek went straight to his room, and curled up in the bed he made out of cloth and hay. He fell asleep as soon as he finished curling up.

Valrek woke up and laid in bed for hours. He was thinking of how he had survived the incident with the Ursa minor. He was relieved, and reminded himself to avoid the area around the cave. He then remembered what Trixie said about how Twilight Sparkle dealt with the Ursa minor. _She must be really powerful to deal with something like that..._ he thought. He decided to take the day off, to rest his nerves. He continued his work the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

During the following seven months, nothing else really happened except that Valrek had researched and developed many new technologies. He had also planned out his new nation- If it turned out as a success. It would be ruled by him- as king. He liked the title of king, but not the fact that a king usually is not accepting of anypony else's advice or ideas. He planned to be a king that had representatives of each region, or area. The citizens make up the nation, and if they are too controlled, they would not be able to be held together. So- they would be free to develop inventions and technologies. He would make sure everypony is happy. Basically, model some of it after Equestria, but not having a ruler who blinds their subjects and restricts their advancement. Everypony should be free- with laws there to only protect and help.

After a year of hiding, researching, and planning- Valrek felt that he was ready to put all of it into motion _I believe I am ready. All of these ideas, plans, and technologies are in place to spark up a revolution. I will do everything I can to make sure this succeeds, for if not- it would be the end of me._ He thought. He used a week to prepare himself. He recited his ideas to himself, and looked for ways to say them in a way that would be accepted.

_It's empty here... I need to find some ponies to share these ideas with..._


End file.
